Please don't go (I'll eat you whole)
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Es todo tan "Kaneki te adoro, Touka-chan me aborrezco". Y un intermedio compartido de "soy esa cierta clase de enfermedad incurable que te asesinará de a poco". (Abrázame aún así).


**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida.

 **Prompt:** 007\. «Afraid of the dark, an empty heart; where do we go after we're gone?» [Tabla "Blink 182"; minutitos]

 **N/A:** iba a escribir algo para festejar que acabé mi periodo de exámenes y sólo me falta presentar un dibujo para Dibujo (ironía de la vida), pero me puse brainweird y… salió esto. Ugh, sólo busco desahogarme y sacar algunas cosas. Bye.

* * *

 **T** ouka le pesa en el ventrículo izquierdo.

(Touka y Hinami y Hide y Banjou y Rize y la existencia también). Pero a Ken le gusta fingir que posee fuerzas descomunales —no para atacar a otros, sino para defenderlos— y que aquello no es nada, que puede manejarlo.

En el fondo y en el exterior va flaqueando, torciéndosele primero los ideales, después las esperanzas y finalmente el cuerpo y cordura. Esta última se parte con un ruido insonoro, peor que cualquier grito proferido en la desesperación.

(y muy diferente del corazón de Touka siendo cuarteado por él que emite un eco lastimoso y constante, de animal herido).

Cojea con sus patas injuriadas —ella, no él— dejando un reguero de besos rojos en la grava mientras se abre el pecho para que Kaneki pueda ver la sinceridad en sus latidos, que no son tramposos como los de Rize Kamishiro y no buscan ser alimentados con carne (sino algo más primitivo y frágil).

Ken quisiera dárselo porque sabe que Touka le derrocha lo mismo a puñetazos y con miradas perdidas y tristes, pintadas en el óleo incorrecto con tonos de azul y gris. Sin embargo el artista que lo creó a él estaba loco y tenía afición por las matemáticas, y Ken comprende que no pueden estar en la misma sala de arte, ya no.

A veces desea menguar sus penurias, o por lo menos ayudarle a que sean más livianas.

Algo como «Touka-chan, soy un experto mentiroso, ¿te gustaría que te enseñase a engañar—te a ti misma—?»

Y que ella le sorprenda con una respuesta jamás esperada.

(Pero si ya te miento al llamarte basura cuando sólo añoro besarte el parche y que tus demonios no te vuelvan uno de ellos). Es que a veces por igual se le olvida —cómo sonreír sin aflicción— que Touka no es ninguna ignorante, por mala que sea con las letras. Las ordena con los puños estando muy torpe e irritada y él debe ayudarle a entender que las palabras sangran más que un humano y que son más letales que un arma y deben ser tratadas con paciencia o no dirán nada.

Como dos adolescentes escarneciéndose mutuamente con el único fin de proteger al otro.

Touka en esos instantes cesa de insultar y Ken comienza a temer (no a ella, a él mismo). Pues hay un insecto que usa su piel con algarabía en cuanto baja la guardia; y hace muecas raras y se truena los huesos y sería capaz de lastimarla a ella porque la padece.

Y el insecto no quiere sufrir.

(Y Kaneki quiere a Touka).

—pero ciertos momentos quiere más devorarse de dentro a fuera, partiendo por la columna, arrancando de vértebra en vértebra, encajándose las uñas y que éstas sean carmines y no negras—.

Comer, comer, comer.

No a los demás, sino a sí mismo. Debido a que es un asco, es despreciable, es inmundo.

— Eres un imbécil.

(pero quédate por favor

no te vayas no me dejes no te abandones).

Kaneki la escucha sollozar en su mente y esconderse en una máscara de desprecio, sin sangre escurriéndole de los labios al no asesinar a nadie y con la tez impoluta y el cabello creciendo más y más hasta los hombros. Parece un abismo y Ken siempre se ha sentido atraído por las cosas abismales y (terroríficamente) bellas. Le acaricia el pelo sin tocarlo y lo huele, quedándose el olor a semillas de café en sus sentidos. Touka se lo permite. Las chicas enamoradas son volubles y están indefensas.

(Y tú yaces aquí, servida en bandeja de porcelana, dispuesta a que te destruya y que te cure y que te aprisione y que te libere).

— No actúes así, Touka-chan. Me hieres —confiesa. No hay emociones en su voz, sólo un vacío al que llena con risitas histéricas y.

La falda de Touka es un par de centímetros más corta. Ken se piensa ultrajado.

Es la clase de muchacho que con ternura le recorre las piernas defectuosas hasta la sexta cita y que para entonces ya le ha obsequiado diez libros y ciento tres sonrojos menos siete tartamudeos. Aunque Touka se frustre y golpee la pared y culpabilidad más próximas, con el balbuceo amortiguado de: No me interesan los libros. —Me basta con tu presencia—.

Empero ella no protesta ante las atenciones que él le da a las hebras de petróleo sucio de su cabellera mientras Kaneki se derrite ante su tacto de otoño y ambos se asfixian en el silencio que les acompaña, cual intruso.

Es todo tan Kaneki te adoro, Touka-chan me aborrezco. Y un intermedio compartido de «soy esa cierta clase de enfermedad incurable que te asesinará de a poco».

(Abrázame aún así).

Y la lucidez huye despavorida y asustada, lo abandona y Ken está solo, dentro de un agujero de ansias auto-destructivas, que crece y crece y crece, tragándoselo pero sin masticarlo y no obstante–

— Está bien si me comes —Touka permanece a su lado—, dolería menos —con sus manos mal cosidas, las suturas infectándose.

Y Kaneki no puede sino concordar, con cierta desazón con gracia. Pues cree que debe zampársela, a veces, porque el suplicio será menor y tendrá que vomitar algo que no sean arrepentimientos. Pero decide que no.

(¿Si tú no estás a quién dejaré atrás, aguardando mí regreso?)

Ya que la ama, al no acariciarla con las puntas de sus dedos, ni probarla con sus labios, ni sumergirse en su miel (desvaneciéndose). Y es amado de vuelta. (aquel que es sombra de una sombra). Entonces Ken se rompe más. Touka le lame las cicatrices. Siendo acusados de un crimen que no alcanzó a cumplirse, besándose los párpados, sin atreverse a ir más allá.

Los consume un cariño suicida.

Es que él sueña con que se detengan las pesadillas y las voces calladas. Ella sólo busca estrellas fundidas en sus ojos muertos de cal.

(Y no fuimos,

ni somos,

ni seremos.

Porque para ser

hay que estar,

y no quisimos

ni ser

ni estar

(ni querer)).


End file.
